Becoming Royal
by morningglory11
Summary: What would have happened if Eddie had told Paige that he was the Prince the night after the tractor races when they were Paige's family's barn. This is how I thought it should go. My first fanfiction ever. NOW REVISED
1. The Prince

_BECOMING ROYAL_

_Nothing in this story belongs to me._

_This is what I think should have happened after Edvard and Paige kiss in her mom and dad's barn._

_Chapter 1: The Prince_

"Sorry I... think the people around here are getting the wrong idea about... you and me." I say looking deep into Eddie's eyes.

"And what idea is that?" He asked. He had the slight twinkle in his eye and it caused my heart to go into flutters.

"That we're...involved." That was the best word I could think of to use that might be appropriate in this situation. But I realize, in that instant, that I did want to be involved with him.

"Which we're not." he stated simply. I just took notice to the fact that I was leaning towards him and him towards me. There was an intensity in his eyes that I had never seen directed at me before, it came from Eddie. I could never place it before right now, but the thing I saw in his eyes was love or the closest thing to love that one can feel after knowing someone for only 2 months.

"No, definitely not." I reply with a shy smile.

"Because you hate me." he says back with a joking tone of voice. He then took a small step closer to me.

I nod, "Yes, very much." but I said it in the spirit of a joke because I knew that answer is far from the truth and in that split second everything made sense. I was falling for Eddie and I didn't care. I didn't care because I knew that he was falling too.

Then his hand came up and he gently gripped my neck, and he bent his head close to mine and pulled my face into his and kissed me. There was so much want and need in that kiss it made me weak at the knees and the only thing that keeps me standing is his lips. And then he pulls away from me. I didn't understand what was wrong so I asked, "What, What's wrong?" Then there was an almost guilty look on his face and I knew there was something very wrong. "Eddie, what's wrong?" I ask a little more forcefully.

"There's something that I need to tell you, but if I tell you, than you have to promise me you will let me finish what I am going to say without interrupting of asking questions. You can ask all of your questions after I tell you the whole story. Is that okay with you?" He asked. He was almost pleading me with his eyes to say yes, so that is how I answered. He led me over to a hay bail and we sat down next to each other. He picked up my left hand with his left hand and rubs his thumb over my knuckle .

"Okay... you know a little bit after we met, when we were in the laundry room and you said something about the prince, and you wanted to know if Denmark has one. Well... do you remember how I defended him and his decision to you?" He asked and I nod in response, "I am very, very good friends with the prince. I know him better than anyone else in the world. We are like brothers," I opened my mouth to say something and he just places a light finger over my mouth to silence my question. "I know him so well because... I-I am him." It took me some time to process what had just come out of Eddie's mouth. He is the Prince of Denmark. He is the Prince of Denmark!

"Why didn't you tell me sooner?" I only cared what his answer to this question is because the rest we could get through but I don't know why he lied to me. And I need to know why he hadn't told me this yet. He took a deep breath and looked deep into my eyes. So deep that I think he saw my very soul.

"I didn't want to be treated like Prince Edvard for once in my life and if I had told you who I was you would not have gotten to see the real me without paparazzi following us everywhere. No one likes to be followed and I knew that I would still be Prince Edvard. I just wanted to have a normal life and some freedom from who I must become in the near future. To be completely honest, the real reason I came was to get away from my parents and to have some dimwitted girls take their tops off for me," I laughed quietly to myself about his reference to the first time we met, "but then I met you and I fell for you like I never have before. This isn't just the Prince on another one of his escapades. Because of this, I have meet an amazing woman and made new friends, seen and done things I never dreamed of, and found the one thing in my life that I was missing. The thing I was missing was you." This time I kissed him because he had just given the best answer any girl would dream about. Eddie pulled away and rested his forehead on mine. Then there was a question that needed to be answered and I didn't know what the answer was going to be but I asked the question anyway, "Why are you telling this to me now?" Again there was a look of guilt on his face and then sadness.

"I have to go back to Denmark as soon as possible. My father is very sick, more sick than anyone thought, and I was wondering if, because I got to spend Thanksgiving with your family, if maybe you would want to go to Denmark with me over Christmas?"

Well I was not expecting that to be his answer. "We still have classes between now and Finals. Would we be able to finish those before we go?" He nodded in response so I kept asking the questions I have. "Would they be okay with you bringing someone home that isn't royal like you are?" Now a devilish smile spread across his face and he answered with, "I also propose that I teach you a little about myself and my family history as well as what my mother would deem royal etiquette skills. According to my mother, to act royal you must be born royal. I believe her exact quote, the one she has been saying to me for years, is 'Being royal is not like being famous or being rich. It is something much, much more. It is a way of being, that can only be learned from birth. It is an embodiment that requires you to sacrifice who you are for who you must be.' But I want to prove her wrong. I want to teach you how to be exactly what she would expect from a woman that might become the next Queen of Denmark." When he said that it finally made it sink in that if for any reason they got married I would someday become queen of a country. But that was somewhere far in the future and I did want to impress Eddie's mom and dad. So, I looked deep into his eyes and gave a small smile, and nodded my head in agreement to let him be my teacher for a while. I already know he is a good teacher so it shouldn't be hard to learn from him. I moved closer to him and and rested my head on his shoulder as he wrapped his arms around me and kissed the top of my head. His voice was muffled as he spoke into my hair, "I know it's a lot to take in but I have one more question for you, love."

He moved so he was kneeling down in front of me and he took my hands again. "Paige. I think I am falling in love with you and I was wondering if you would agree to...", was he really going to ask me to marry him I thought to myself, "be my girlfriend, and maybe one day be my wife?" I chuckle a little in relief and simply nod my head. He smiled as he reached into his pocket and pulled out a beautiful diamond necklace. It wasn't just diamonds but it was a gray stone on a diamond connector that is on the chain. It was so pretty and it was so me. I almost started to cry as he latched it around my neck. It rested in the right place between my collarbones and my cleavage.

"Now I am going to walk you back into your parents house and kiss you goodnight. Then tomorrow after we get back to campus we will start your lessons on how to act 'royal'. But, just to let you know ,I love you just the way you are." He kissed me and pulled me to my feet, walked me inside and kissed me on my cheek. I went into my room got into my Pj's and went to sleep with a smile on my face.

_I hope everyone likes my story so far. Please review and let me know if you want to know what happens next. Please be kind because this is my first fanfic ever. I will post the next chapter as soon as I can! Thanks for everything!_

_-morningglory11_


	2. This is what I want

_BECOMING ROYAL_

_Nothing in this story belongs to me... other than the plot line that is ;)_

_Chapter 2- This is what I want._

I woke up the next morning the same way that I went to sleep. With a smile on my face. After I woke up a little bit more, I threw a robe on over my Pj's, grabbed my towel off its hook and walked down the hallway to the bathroom. I knocked on the door and, when no one answered, I opened the door. My mouth was open so wide my chin must have hit the floor. There, standing in front of the sink in nothing but a white towel shaving his face was Eddie. I must have stood there like a moron for an hour before I cleared my throat mumbled an unintelligible 'I didn't know anyone was using the bathroom' and closed the door on the way back to my room. Omigod, did you see his chest! I thought to myself he must spend hours in the gym to get his pecs to look like that. Oh, and don't forget about those abs which look like they were chiseled by Michelangelo himself. I sound like some hormonal teenage girl. But, who wouldn't after seeing what I just saw? There was a soft knock on my door and Eddie said ,through the door, that the bathroom was unoccupied and free to be used. I could almost see the teasing smile on his face. After I couldn't hear his footsteps anymore ,I went to the bathroom and took a very cold shower and tried to wash the memory of Eddie out of my head. Let me tell you that it didn't work, but I got out of the shower to dry off. Putting on my most comfortable pair of jeans and a t-shirt, I thought of some things to ask Eddie about my teachings of royal behavior. After everyone ate brunch, my dad and Eddie loaded our bags into the car. mom and I stood on the porch and she looked back and forth between me and Eddie. She just looked at me and chortled to herself and asked, "Did you and Eddie have a good time in the barn last night?" The question caught me off guard and I blushed.

"Mom," I said in a more harsh tone that I intended but, "please don't tell dad. All we have done is kiss and I'm in college for gods sake. But he did invite me to spend Christmas in Denmark with him and his family, and I have agreed to go." I smiled to myself at the thought that I was dating a Prince. Right then Eddie walked up with my dad not two paces behind him. I looked at Eddie pleadingly ,and he just rolled his eyes and nodded his head already knowing what I was begging him for.

"Mom I … we have something to tell you and dad, and it needs to be kept a secret until we tell you it can be public knowledge." I started to explain. I looked at Eddie and he smiled reassuringly at me. I took his hand in mine and began to explain the rest to my loving mom and dad. "You see, in Denmark Eddies family is a very big deal. Kind of like royalty... well exactly like royalty." I explained.

"In less than a year, I will be king of Denmark. My father is very sick and I would love for Paige to meet him while he is still very healthy." He looked at my dad and lost a little bit of his corniness, but not enough that my parents notice. "I don't know if I will get the chance to ask this again so here it goes. I love Paige very much and I would like to ask you, both of you, for your blessing to one day, not in the too near future, to ask for your daughter's hand in marriage. I intend for her to stand at my side as my partner throughout my life, as my Queen. She would finish her year of college and then ,finish her medical degree at the medical college my family started over 200 years ago. She would get to do anything and everything she has ever wanted and I would make sure to always take care of her. I love her more than anything in this whole world and I would do anything to make her happy." Now he stopped and kissed the top of my head. I heard my dad sigh, and I looked over at him.

"Is this really what you want to do? We will support you in any and all decision that you make, but we also want you to do what is best for you." My dad loved me so much. I looked at him, my mom, and back at Eddie and I realized that I love the idea of the things Eddie was telling my family. I look over at my mom and dad and answered in the most calm voice I have ever heard come out of my mouth, "This is what I want. I want to stand by Eddies side and, even though I am so nervous that my knees are shaking just thinking about it, I believe that I can do it. I know it will be a lot on top of medical school, but I'm sure if anything started to happen I could get a number of people to help me with anything I might need. This is what I want."

"Okay then we give our permission and blessing to get married but not any time sooner than one year from now." My dad answered and my mom looked at Eddie and said, "If I don't get the first invitation then I will have a bone to pick with my soon-to-be son-in-law, do you hear me?"

"Yes mam' I understand." he chuckled lightly. After that, we had our final good-byes and started the 4 hour drive back to our dorm rooms. We held hands in the not at all weird silence in the car. It felt nice to have some time to sit with all that had happened in the last two days. Eddie and I had confessed our love for each other, he told me he was the prince of Denmark, and the next day we basically got engaged. A lot has happened and I don't know what question to ask first.

"Do you have any brothers or sisters?" I asked because it seemed like the easiest of questions to answer.

"Yes. I have a little sister named Arabella and she will love you just as much as I do. My dad is in the same boat as Arabella, will be as sweet as can be, and will like your spunk. But my mother is a different story. She doesn't like change, but when she sees how much I have grown up because of you she will have to come into a new mindset." Well part of that was nice to hear.

"What's your favorite color?" This is also an easy question.

"My favorite color is red but for our wedding I think the colors should be dark blue because it is your favorite and buttery yellow because it is my mothers favorite and white for your dress of course." he answered nonchalantly. How he knows what my favorite color was is besides the point. I liked his idea for wedding colors, and I put them in the back of my mind.

"What religion are you?" Now to the more difficult questions.

"I, as well as the rest of the royal family with about 80% of the Danish population belongs to the Danish National Church. It is just a Lutheran branch of Catholicism. As part of our Constitution the Royal family must belong to this religion so you have to convert if you are not already baptized as Lutheran." I was in fact already a Lutheran, and I told him as much. He gave me a reassuring squeeze of my hand. On to the next question.

"Do you have houses anywhere but Denmark? And why are you living in the dorms now if you are a Prince?"

"Yes we have houses all over the world. My favorite one is the one my dad had built for my mother when they got married. It is on one of the 367 named but uninhabited islands off the coast of Denmark. It's light cream colors and light wood, and it has windows almost all the way around it. You can watch the sunrise from the master bedroom. Its like a hiding place in the craziness that is my life."

"It sound beautiful. Could we go there some time?" he turned to look at me for a second ,before turning his focus back on the road with a smile and a nod to me. "and the reason for the dorm is that I didn't want to be the Prince for once. I wanted to be normal and that is what a normal college kid does. Plus the only way I could get my mom and dad to agree to me coming here was to do it all on my own. With no help from them."

"How did you know that your dad was sick?" I asked more reverently.

"Somehow, Arabella got the number to my room's phone and she called me crying, because she didn't know what was going on but she knew it was bad and she was scared. I, luckily, got her to calm down and she told me that there all kinds of doctors coming to see my dad. After I got off the phone with her, I phoned my mom and she told me my dad's sickness had started to get worse and worse and that she wanted me home for Christmas."

"How are you planing to do all of this Princess training without any help?"

"Well when I agreed to come home, my mom had my credit restored, and now I have all the money we could ever need to start your lessons."

"That's not what I meant," I said rolling my eyes, "I meant, what are you going to teach me?"

" I am going to teach you how to walk, talk, sit, stand, eat, anddress like a Princess and someday future Queen." After this was said we fell back into silence. I rested my head on Eddies shoulder and he put his arm around me as he kept driving. I must have fallen asleep because the next thing I know I was standing in a room all by myself in a beautiful white dress. Not just any white dress but my wedding dress. I hear the music start and leave the room to find my dad. I end up standing in front of an aisle with my arm on my father's. At the end was a Pastor. On his left was Eddie and he looked as amazing as ever. In his black tux, he was the vision of a king. Next to him was a man that I assumed to be his best man but I paid him no attention. My maid of honor was my best friend and roommate Beth Curtis. When we finished walking the aisle, my father gave me over to Eddie. Then the ceremony began and I was choked up when it came to my turn to say my vows. After I said my vows in tears, Eddie slipped on my wedding band. The pastor pronounced us man and wife, and Eddie gave me a searing kiss in front of everyone we know, including other monarchs and extended family. I was jolted awake by a soft kiss being brushed against my lips. I realized it was Eddie the moment after I was awake and I wrapped my arm around his neck and held him to me. After a few minutes of this passionate exchange, I pulled away and Eddie groaned. I just chuckled and shook my head at him.

"Are we back? What time is it? What's going on?" I asked.

He smiled and answered, "Yes we are back and its only 1;30. I was going to ask if you wanted to start with your lessons but after that," which he was talking about the kisses we shared, " I don't know if I can concentrate on your lessons." He tried to lean in to kiss me again but I put my fingers up and pressed them to his lips instead of my own lips. He opened his eyes and scowled at me, but I could feel him smile under my fingers.

"No, no, no. Now is not the time, your highness. Now is the time for my first princess lesson."

_Please, please, please review. I would really like to know what everyone thinks of my story so fair. _

_~morningglory11_


	3. Lessons

_BECOMING ROYAL by: morningglory11_

_This is what I think should have happened after Edvard and Paige kiss in her mom and dad's barn._

_Chapter 3: Lessons_

We walked into my room, and there sat my roommate, Beth. She looked up and smiled the widest smile she could manage.

"I see that the break was nice for you both." she said slyly towards us both eyeing our intertwined fingers. I looked up at Eddie and he gave me a knowing look and sighed.

"Beth, can we come sit with you? We need to tell you something." Eddie asked politely. She looked a little confused, but she moved into one of the chairs and gestured for us to sit on the couch. Eddie took a deep breath and looked at me, signaling it was my turn to talk.

"Well, as you know, Eddie is from Denmark. Eddie's parents are kind of a big deal. Actually, they are the biggest deal in the whole country." She opens her mouth and the most astonishing thing came out.

"Isn't there a king and queen in Denmark and aren't they supposed to be the biggest deal in the country?" she asked. I looked at her and, then at Eddie, and back to Beth.

"Well, the thing is that Eddie a.k.a Prince Edvard is the son of King Haraald and Queen Rosalind." I reply. She sat there in a daze for a few minutes, then a big smile spread across her face as she looked at us. She just stared at us with a huge smile on her face and she looked kind of crazy but I love her like a sister so I don't mind it so much.

"You're telling me that your boyfriend is the prince and future king of a country? Never mind, you are telling me this so I just better get over it. Why didn't you tell me sooner than this? Do I really mean that little to you?" She started to look sad, so Eddie jumped in.

"I just told Paige yesterday. Before then she just thought I was some rich man's son skipping my way through college before I took over for my dad. Now she,her mom and dad, and you are the only people who know who I really am." he said coolly.

"So...why are you telling me this?" Beth asked looking a little confused.

"Well you are the closest thing to a sister that I have," I reply quickly.

"And because I might need your help with a few things. You see in the next few weeks I have to change Paige into a princess." Eddie said only seconds after I finish.

Beth's eyes get even brighter than they were before as she asks, "So when do we get started?"

So here I sit to have my first lesson on becoming a princess. Eddie starts to talk to me about how I must stand and hold my shoulders back as I did so. He then showed me how, according to him, I don't walk but instead I stomp. We then worked on walking and making it look as if I may have been gliding not walking. We talked about the difference between a cheesy princess walk and a regal walk. And his 'homework' to me was to walk like a princess as I did everything, not just when I was practicing. He said that before the end of 2 weeks I will no longer have to think about how I walk, sit, or stand and it was all going to work out for the better. After a hard three hours of work, we all settle in and watch a movie. When it finishes it is a little after 11 and because I had an 8 o'clock class tomorrow I go to bed dreaming of princesses and castles on the coast.

For the next three days I went to classes, did homework, and worked all while standing straight with my shoulders rolled back and down with my neck straight. It was some of the most strenuous work that I have ever done. The good part was that every night after work Eddie would come over to my dorm and rub my shoulders, draw me a bath and read me some of Shakespeare's sonnets. Then I would give him a small kiss and go to my room as he starts the walk back to his and then I would fall into a peaceful oblivion.

This continued for the next four nights. We started to go on walks before my neck rub and we would go to the park and watch the sunset and look at the stars. He would tell me all about himself and his life in Denmark and I would tell him of my life here and of my hopes and dreams. In this week alone, I feel closer to him than I have ever felt to him, even when his body is nowhere close to me.

On Sunday, exactly a week since we came back from my parents' house and a week after our first lesson, Eddie came over to start our next lesson. This lesson was about how a princess was supposed to talk.

"Is there really a proper way to talk? I mean I know that there is a proper way to talk but I don't think..." I trail off at the look he was giving me. "What?" I question

"Well, first of all, you have to slow down when you speak. If you talk too fast, the reporters will not be able to tell what you are saying. Secondly, when you are addressing the press or one of your elders, being my mom, dad, or any one of the people in Parliament, you must speak in proper English. No contractions. No prepositions at the end of your sentences. You need to speak as if you are writing an English paper, even if this means it takes you a moment to think about what you are going to say as an answer to a question. For practice today, I will be asking you some questions that the press might ask you in the future. Are you ready?"

I nod in a silent answer as I take in all that he had just said to me. Well, I think I just got told to think before I talk. Well then. A small smile spread across my face because he is the only person in the world that I would let say that to me.

"Okay. Here we go. It must be a lot to deal with, moving from the United States to a county that you had never ever been in before. Why would you do something like that for a boy that you had just met so recently?", he asked me. It wasn't like it was Eddie asking the question, it really did feel like someone outside of ourselves was asking the question. I took a moment to compose my reply and, once I had it, I answered with the best answer that came to mind.

"I moved across an ocean to live in a country that I had never seen before because of one simple fact, I love Prince Edvard with all of my heart. I know a lot of people might think that I am only with him for the money and power that comes from being a Princess and Future heir to the throne, but, when I first met Edvard, I had no idea who he was, let alone that he was royalty. I truly fell in love with him because he was so charming, he helped me with my Shakespeare homework, and he put up with my brothers for a weekend. I moved here to be with Edvard, because I would not want to be anywhere else." When I finished, I saw a small smile grace Eddie's face. In that second, I knew that the answer I had given was a good answer.

"What do you plan to do first as the new Princess of Denmark?" he asked me.

"I don't know what I plan to do first but I do know I will be standing at Edvard's side for whatever is coming our way." I reply.

"Lastly, when you become Queen what do you want to be remembered for?" he asked. For this question I had to think a little bit harder. After another 30 seconds I gave my answer to Eddie.

"I cannot tell you what I want to accomplish as Queen nor what I want to be remembered for other than I want the people of your country, of my country, to see me as a person who will do all that I can to protect them and our country. Because it is not your country anymore but it is also my country. I will do what is in the best interests of the country and what I can to protect them, as if they are my own blood." I answer simply.

Over the next few days I practiced all that I could. When I would answer a teacher's question in class or answer a question that Stu, my boss, asks me, I answered them in the way I am to speak to the press. As the days pass, I realized that I continued to walk the correct way and I am starting to speak the correct way. Also, Eddie has started to teach me the history and the ways of the Danish government. The more I learn about the country and the culture the more I realize that I might actually be able to become a, at least decent, queen.

Before I know it a week has passed and it is time for my next lesson. When I walk into my dorm room that night the table is fully set and the lights are dimmed, but the light from hundreds of candles illuminate the room. Eddie turns around and walks up to me. After giving me a small peck he began his lesson in his 'teacher voice', as I started to call it last week.

"When you sit as a Princess, you may have on dress slacks from a meeting or you might have on a full ballroom gown. The key is to always sit on the front half of the chair with your back straight. You only ever cross your legs at the ankle and not the knee. In most formal place settings, from left to right it is arranged like," he then leads me to sit in one of the places at the table, "this. On the far left you have the napkin, then the salad fork and the closest fork to the plate is the dinner fork. Above that is your bread plate with your bread knife set on that plate. Next to the forks, are the service plate with the salad plate on top of that. Above the plates, is the cake fork. Above that is the dessert spoon and the place card is above that. On the right side of the plates, you have the dinner knife, which is closest to the plates, and the sharp edge is always facing the the plates. Next to that, is your teaspoon and, next to that, is your soup spoon. On the furthest right, is your cup and saucer. You also have two wine glasses and a water glass. The water glass is just to the right of the dessert spoon. Next to and below that, is your wine glass for red wine. Below and just to the right, is your wine glass for your white wine." After explaining to me where everything was on the table and what they are used for, we set out to have a nice meal. The food was perfectly cooked and it was a lot easier to learn this than I thought it was going to be. It felt like the longest dinner of my life, but that was okay because it was a few hours of Eddie and me just being ourselves. Sometimes he would interrupted our everyday talk to correct my posture while we practiced my table manners. All in all it was a very romantic lesson/date.

After cleaning up my room, Eddie and I put a movie in a DVD and started to watch some movie I had never even heard of before. I must have dozed off because the next thing I know, I am being dragged into my room by a very tired looking Eddie. He gave me a soft kiss on the lips before he left to return to his own room. In a blind stumble, I pull on a pair of pj's and let myself drift back to oblivion.

The next day I wake up from a pounding on my door. When I finally pull myself out of bed to go to my door, it was Beth that had come to wake me up at... uaahhgggg... 7:30 in the morning. Too early, but the instant I see what see is wearing I know this is going to be a good Sunday morning. See, Beth has this theory that you have to wear something easy to get in and out of when you go shopping because you have to try everything on. So every time we go shopping she wears the same blue and white print v-neck maxi dress. It looks good on her but if I try to wear it, the dress and I look horrible. A devilish smile spreads across my face as I see which, or rather, whose credit card is in her hand.

"God, I love your boyfriend." Beth says to me for the fourth time as we exit the last shop. Eddie had given us a list of all the things I would need before we left for Denmark in a week, the credit card, and he gave me all of the freedom I could ever ask for.

When we got to the first shop, we got a shock when a man by the name of James said he was to be our personal shopper for the day. He had helped the queen shop here in the states before so he knew what was appropriate to buy. A whole wardrobe later and we were on our way back to the dorm to get packing.

When we got to the door to our room, I see a 5 piece luggage set on our doorstep. There was a note on it that read, 'I know that this would be the last thing you would think of buying for yourself so I got you some'. He knows me so well.

_Thanks to those of you who reviewed my story so fare and I just want to say thanks for them. They make my day bright by just knowing someone enjoys it. Please, please, please, review if you have not and if you have, and you know who you are, keep it up. I hoped you liked this new chapter and I will have the next one up as soon as I can._

_~morningglory11_

_P.S. To see the place setting that Eddie used, visit my profile!_


	4. Plane Rides

_BECOMING ROYAL by: morningglory11_

_This is what I think should have happened after Edvard and Paige kiss in her mom and dad's barn. I own nothing but the plot (which sucks for me ;) because the characters are all amazing)._

_Chapter 4: Plane Rides_

Two days before Eddie and I leave for Denmark, I basically have to drag him out with me to help find a Christmas present for his mother, father, and little sister.

As i rode with Eddie towards the store, I started to ask him questions about his family.

"Does your sister play an instrument?" I ask.

He smirks as he replies "Yes she does. She plays the violin and the piano. But she enjoys playing her violin more than she does the piano."

"What does your dad do in his free time?"

"He loves to read. His favorite book is Grapes of Wrath by John Steinbeck."

"Does he have a first edition copy of that book?"

"No. That is one of his favorite books, that he does not have a first edition copy of."

"And your mom, what do you get her most years?"

"Well, she always used to get Christmas ornaments from her mom every year. But when my grandmother passed away, I started to do that for her instead."

"Okay. So we are going to get your sister a violin. I know that she already has one but the one we get her is going to be pink. All girls love pink and I think she will love her present. For your dad, we will get him a first edition copy of GOW. And for your mom, we will get her a Christmas ornament. But this year it will be from the both of us, not just you. Does that sound good?"

"Yes it does and I agree with you, Ari will like a pink violin."

After 12 music stores, 20 vintage book stores, and 15 different places to try and find Christmas ornaments, Eddie drove us back to my dorm room so we could wrap the gifts. When we finished that task, it was still only 1:30 in the afternoon. After arguing for fifteen minutes, we agree that we will go see the new Green Lantern movie (awesome movie! And Ryan Reynolds is sooooo cute)

When we get to the theater parking lot, it is almost deserted. That's strange for a Saturday afternoon. When we walk up the the door, there is a 'sorry we're closed' sign. Eddie pulls out a key and opens the door. I give him a questioning look as I pass by him. He just smirks and whispered in my ear, "It's good to be a Prince." A small smile spreads over my face and a small giggle slips from my mouth.

"What did you do Eddie?" I ask.

"Well, let's just say I pulled the 'I'm the Prince of Denmark' card, and we have the whole theater to ourselves. Let's go and get some snacks from the counter and then get to our seats." he responded. Without thinking, I threw myself into his arms and gave him a big kiss. With a whispered thank you, I ran like a little kid to the concessions.

There was every candy and sweet a person could want. Everything from Skittles to Hershey's Special Dark chocolate; from Swedish Fish to Pochy (this a Japanese candy that is like a pretzel dipped in chocolate. It is one of the best candy I have ever had! =D). I grab a tub of popcorn, a bottle of water, and a box of Pocky and run to the theater. Eddie came in right after me and sat down. He pulls his phone out of his pant pocket and sent a text. After he set his arm around my shoulders and I snuggled into his side, the lights dimmed and the movie started.

The movie ended up being more of a make-out session than a time to see a movie but you won't ever see me complaining about that. On the drive back to my dorm room, we talked about the actors in the movie. It started when I commented on how I thought that Ryan Reynolds was cute and ended with Eddie saying he was an 'ass-face', but Blake Lively was a very nice girl.

After we got back to my dorm, we talked about what I should expect tomorrow when we get to Denmark.

"No one other than my family and the people that work at the palace should know that we are flying in tomorrow," Eddie tells me, "But that does not mean that the press will not be there. My mother thinks that someone in the house has been telling the press about where I have been, so she has been giving them bad information. But we never know. You should wear something comfortable to the airport, but bring something to change into for when we get to Denmark. I could care less, but my mother will think better of you if you are aware of the press element that will be caught up in our relationship now."

"Okay. I have some clothes that have been deemed acceptable by James that are very comfortable and will look as good as they do hanging in my closet as they will when we walk off the plan tomorrow. Do you think that will be okay?" I ask shyly. He smiles softly and nods his head.

"Oh. This reminds me. I packed a some clothes for everything I could think of. You need to tell me it I need to pack anything else. Okay so I packed undergarments and pj's ,of course, I packed exercise clothes because I still would like to go running sometimes and some blue jeans to wear with some of my button up shirts so it still looks nice but it is a little bit comfortable. I packed a few sundresses, some business and business casual stuff, some more formal wear, not like a ball gown but for like a more formal dinner. I also packed things like different blazers and jackets and sweaters. All kinds of accessories, like jewelry, shoes, handbags and such in addition to all different kinds of makeup and ways to do my hair. Can you think of anything else I might need?" I ask with a hint of panic in my voice.

Eddie pulls me into a big hug and whispers in my ear, "I think you have everything. My mother will want to have any ball gowns made there so you don't have to worry about that and if you need something we can always go out and get it for you."

With my worries put to ease, we say our good nights and Eddie leaves to get the rest that he needs so I can do the same. I threw on the most comfortable pj's that I own and fall into my bed. I am out as soon as my head hits the pillow and I dream of plane rides and meeting the family.

I woke up to the sound of complete silence. It was a sound, that in the last few weeks, I was hearing less and less. I rolled over to get a look at my clock if flashed a red 1:00. PM. Crap! I only have two and a half hours before we have to leave for the airport. I jump out of my bed and ran into the bathroom. I took a quick but much needed shower. As the hot water washed over my shoulders I found a new burst of hope that this trip will end well for all parties involved. I wrap myself in my robe and quickly dry my hair. I always get ready for things like this, well not things like this but special events kind of like this, in the same order. Shower, dry hair, do makeup, put on clothes, do hair, check makeup, and do any last minute things that need to be done. So this is what I do. After my hair was 100% dry, I apply a small amount of powder foundation, a natural blush, light pink eyeshadow, brown liner, black/brown mascara, and finally a light pink almost clear lip gloss. I walk back into my room and over to the closet and pull out the outfit I have planned to wear on the plane. I slip into a pair of khaki trousers, a light pink long sleeved collared button up, as well as a circular patterned khaki knee length trench that I sat on my desk chair for when I leave. I return to the bathroom where I easily used a round brush to smooth out my hair and give it a little more body. I looked in the mirror and I know that Eddie would be shocked into silence when he saw me. He had seen me in jeans and t-shirts and that's it. He was in for a big surprise. I took one more look through my carry on bag and rolled all three pieces of my luggage out to stand next to the door for Søren to take to the car. At exactly 3:30, there was a knock on the door into my dorm room.

"Its good to see you Søren. It has been awhile since I have seen you. How have you been?" I asked after I opened the door.

"I am doing just fine Ms. Paige. I am very excited that I can go back home. If we are to stay on schedule though, I must take your bags to the car now and we must be on our way." he replies.

I grab my pink hand bag and walked out the door with Søren right behind me with my bags. I hate not being able to help him with some of my things but I know, from my lessons from Eddie, that it was okay to have the people that were employed by his family do the job they were hired to do.

When we got to the car, Søren set my bags down next to the car and opened the back door for me. Like I was taught by Eddie, I stood next to the opening and with my foot closest to the door I stepped in, all the while sliding my hands under myself so that my trench coat stayed under me.

When I was seated, I set my bag on the floor in front of myself and took a deep breath.

"That was perfect. You looked like a real Princess. I am so excited for you to meet my family. They will love you just as much as I do." Eddie says from his seat next to me. I did not even notice until that moment that Eddie had taken my hand and was rubbing soothing circles into the back of my hand. God, I love this man. He really is the handsome Prince that has come to save me. I just moved closer to him and rested my head on his shoulder as he wraps me in his arms and kisses the top of my head.

"I love you too, Eddie." For the rest of the drive to the airport, we sat in silence. Just being near to him makes me feel good and whole. Because we are flying on a commercial flight for our first leg, we go through security, when we get there. As we wait, both Eddie and I get a coffee and kept waiting. We were flying first class so we were the first to board the plane. The first leg of the flight was the easy part. I just watched the in-flight movie and, when that was over, it was time to land.

From that plane, we moved into the private plane that the Royal Family owns. This part was not going to be as easy to handle. I have had more time to think about things at this point and I am starting to freak myself out.

Just after take off, I can feel Eddie's hand slip into my own.

"Everything is going to be fine. How about we start a movie and, after we eat dinner, I will read you some of my favorite of Shakespeare's sonnets and poems until you fall asleep?" he asked and it did sound good so that is just what we did. We watched the first half of the first Harry Potter films, we had steak and scalloped potatoes for dinner and then he read me Take, O Take and sonnets #44, 105, 130, and 148 as I drifted to sleep.

_Sorry that it has been so long! I have just had so much to do but I finally had time to finish this chapter. Please let me know what you think of this chapter. Thanks so much for reading! _

_~morningglory11_


	5. Meeting THE Parents

_BECOMING ROYAL by: morningglory11_

_This is what I think should have happened after Edvard and Paige kiss in her mom and dad's barn._

_Chapter 5: Meeting THE Parents_

"Wake up, love." Eddie whispers in my ear.

My only response is to groan a little bit and snuggle deeper into Eddies shoulder. As I do this, Eddie laughs lightly and rubs by back in affection.

"We are in Denmark. Time to get up and meet the parents." With this, my eyes snap open and I sit up.

He gently rubs my back as I breath deeply, trying to keep the fear away. When the plane comes to an end, we both stand up to exit to the car that will take us to the royal palace. Just before the door to the plane opens, Eddie wraps his hand around mine and gives me a small smile. As soon as the door begins to drop into stairs, there is a million little flashes going off. Show time. We both smile for all of the cameras and don't answer the questions being thrown at me. We slowly make our way through the crowd of people and flashing cameras, and duck into the awaiting car.

As the car starts moving, everything starts to sink in and I realize my life will never be the same again. We drove for 45 minutes, all the while Eddie pointed out all of the beautiful and historical buildings of Denmark. As we approach the palace, all of the air left my lungs from the beautifully breathtaking sight before me. The red brick exterior and beautiful stained glass windows I was instantaneously transported into a dream. It was more beautiful that I could have ever dreamed. Eddie chuckled at my reaction and lightly kissed my temple as the car came to a stop at the private gate into the palace. Within moments of the car stopping, the door was being opened for Eddie by one of the helpers. Once out of the car, Eddie turned and extended his hand to help me out of the car as gracefully as possible.

"Oh my goodness. This place is so beautiful. You grew up here? Why in the world would you want to leave? If I was born here, and had the chance to live here, I don't think I would ever want to leave." I said in amazement. Eddie just chuckled and pulled me to follow him. We walked through the courtyard and into the main building. We walked up one flight of stairs and into a long room. Bookshelves lined every wall from floor to ceiling. In the middle of the room sat an older couple. The woman stood at the man's side while he signed some papers and, when the doors opened, both the man and woman looked up at the door.

"Hello. It is so good to see you Edvard." said Eddie's mom as she walked towards us with her arms out. When she reached us, Eddie released my hand and wrapped his arm around his mom.

"Hello mother. It is good to see you as well." he said to his mom as he walked to his dad to shake hands.

"And who is this?" Rosalind asked Eddie. With a smile on his face, Eddie walked back towards me and lifted my hand to his lips. I knew I had a stupid looking grin on my face when Eddie turned back to his parents.

"This beautiful creature standing before you is Miss Paige Morgan. She is my girlfriend. We met in our chemistry class in college. She is currently studying to become a doctor and I intend to marry her as soon as I can." he said to his parents all the while still looking in my eyes.

"Absolutely NOT!" said Rosalind in a resolved tone. I can't believe that. She just said no without even listening to Eddie and she would really try and keep this happiness from her child. Astounding, I think to myself.

An almost furious look came into Eddie's eyes as he said, "I love her and she loves me and we will do as we please."

"Oh, love. When has it ever been about that?" is her rebuttal.

"It has taken a lot to get to where we are today. All we want is the chance to be together." he said back.

"It has taken a lot to get to where you are. It has taken us twelve hundred years to get to where we are." she shot back. "In a few weeks time, you will ascend the throne as king and I will let nothing stand in the way of that. Certainly not some little affair with a gold digging American girl who dreams of becoming the next Princess Diana."

I lightly grasped Eddies hand and he looks back at me.

"If I may?" I ask him politely. He nods his head and I step forward. I bring my left foot behind me and complete a small curtsy with my head down. I lift my head in the direction of Rosalind and speak softly, "Your highness, the last thing I want is your family's money. I am here because I love your son more than anything else in the world and I knew he would need my support in his choices, now more than ever before. I know you think I will be the end of the monarchy but I promise you that, I want, more than anything, for Edvard to have the best rule possible. I want him to be happy and him to be able to find a solution to every problem of this kingdom and I would like to help him in any way I can. I want to stand by his side and show this country everything that he is capable of because he is more capable of handling every challenge thrown his way than most people give him credit for. All I am asking of you is to let me have the chance to show you all of that. Edvard loves his country more than I have ever seen anyone love anything and I just want to share in that love he has for all things." I become quiet when I have nothing more to say. A pensive look comes across Rosalind face when I hear Eddie's father, King Haraald, stand and walk up to me. He brings my hand up and presses a small kiss to the back of my hand and then looks over to Eddie.

"I think you found a keeper. She is strong and knows her own heart. She will do good things for this country." He says in a low but commanding voice.

"But Haraald … do you really think allowing this will be the best thing for this country that you have spent your life improving?" Rosalind asked her husband.

"She is obviously a smart girl if she wants to become a doctor, and it is plain that Edvard loves her very much. I have not seen him this happy in a very long time. If we object, they will get married anyway, so we might as well get to be a part of this. It is time for our son to become the man I have always known he could become, and I can already see Paige's positive influence on him. And she is a very beautiful girl so we will have the cutest grandchildren of all time." he said with a smile in his voice. When he mentioned me and Eddie having kids, a light blush rose to my cheeks. To tell the truth, I had never wanted kids, until I met Eddie, and now, that I have him in my life, I feel like I am so blessed to even think of having his kids.

"Thank you, your highness." I say back to him. He smiled down to me and shakes his head.

"Please, my dear, call me Haraald. If you are to become princess and queen of this kingdom, you will become family and there is no need to use titles between family. You won't hear me call Edvard, prince, so there is no need to call me 'your highness'. Am I understood?" he commented back.

I laugh lightly and nod my head in affirmation.

After meeting both Haraald and Rosalind, Eddie took me to his favorite spot on the property. We casually walked down a small path which wound around the lake. We reached a large willow tree and under it I see a blanket and picnic basket. My heart melts as I realize that this was for us.

We sat under that tree for hours that afternoon talking about everything and nothing. We talked about us and the future and how in just a few short weeks I would no longer be dating the prince of Denmark but the King of Denmark. That thought was a little scary but at the same time thrilling.

We talked about some of the things that we had to do tomorrow and about how we would be having dinner with Ari that night. I was very excited to meet the girl that, up until recently, held Eddie's heart. As our conversation was coming to an end, I realize that Eddie has been sitting looking at the tree for far too long..

"What are you doing over there with the tree? You should be over here next to me." I say with a joking tone of voice.

"Oh . I'm not doing much just making this our spot. That's all." he says as he steps away from the tree to reveal a heart carved into the tree, inside which, was carved a simple P.M + E.W. It was like one of the old black and white romantic movies. I now know what it feels like to be swept off my feet. I slowly got up from where I was on the ground. I reach my hand out to him and he grasp it tightly. In one second, I wrapped my arms around him and buried my face into the space between his shoulder and his neck. I place a kiss there and make my way up to his lips. We stood there so long, I felt like the earth stood still. In that few moments, I felt as if nothing in the world could pull me from this moment or from this feeling. I soon realize that my head was spinning because I had no air left I pull away and set my forehead on his.

"Thank you. You are so amazing that I can't even imagine why you would want me. I love you so much." I whisper into his ear. He just pulls me closer to him and wrapped his arms tighter around my waist.

"I am definitely not the amazing one out of the two of us. The person that you thought I was at first was not even real and yet you love me anyway. After I lied to you about my life in almost every way you will move forward at my side. I don't think I could do what you are doing right now. I love you with all of my being and I will always love you. Doing this, carving this into this tree is just a reminder of the love that I will always hold for you. But we should go back inside now to eat dinner with Ari. We can just leave this stuff here. Come on its time to meet my baby sister." he says to me.

_ ~morningglory11 _


	6. Time With Ari

_BECOMING ROYAL by: morningglory11_

_This is what I think should have happened after Edvard and Paige kiss in her mom and dad's barn._

_If you feel like you have been missing something its because you have been (my bad). Something happened and chapter 4 was never posted … until now. If you want to go back and read it please do._

_Sorry in advance for the Danish in this chapter. I don't know if Google translate did what I wanted but I am hoping this is right. _

_Chapter 6: Time With Ari_

I am not more nervous about dinner with Ari than meeting the king and queen but I am still nervous. I mean, for the longest time, Eddie was all hers and now she might think I am taking him away from her. I don't want her to think that she will never see her brother again. I want her to be in our wedding, when it happens, and I would never wish her to not have time with her big brother. Even though my brothers are big bone heads, I still love them and I know how it would feel for them to be taken away from me and I hope Ari will never feel that. I am pulled out of my musing when Eddie gently gripped my hand. I look up at him and the confused look on his face makes me smile.

"I'm just thinking. Nothing to worry about." I whisper to him.

As we continue to walk I realize that I have not seen this part of the palace before. "Where are we eating this dinner?" I ask Eddie.

"In Ari's room. Well not her room per say. It's in the room outside of her bedroom that she uses for all kinds of different stuff. Like when her friends from school come over, they use it as a playroom and she and I eat dinner in there sometimes, when mom and dad are out and we don't want to eat in the big dinning room." he replied.

We finally arrived at a set of large white french doors. Eddie knocked three times, one slow, two fast, and walked into the room. And there sat Ari. She sat on the side of the square table that faced the window on my right. There were three place settings on the table; one in front of Ari, one on the opposite side of Ari, and one on the side of the table that faces the door. Eddie pulled me into the room and closed the door behind us as Ari jumped up and ran to stand in front of us.

"Oh, it is so nice to meet you. I am just so excited that I finally have a sister." she looks over at Eddie and says, "I love you Ed, but I am sorry to inform you that you had horrible taste in girls before and now I have someone who will go shopping with me and give me some kind of feedback."

She pulls me to sit down in the place across from her. And one second later, a man with a cart walks into the room. He sets out a bowl of salad, a basket of bread, a big platter of pasta and meatballs, and finally a pitcher of milk. As we ate we made small talk. We talked about school, both hers and mine, as well as what I have learned in my 'princess lessons'. When we finished eating, we moved from the table to the couch and chairs on the left of the table. Ari and I sat in a love seat and Eddie sat in the chair to the right of us.

"So do you speak any Danish?" Ari asks me. I look down at my hands and blush slightly. With a small smile I reply, "Bare en lille smule. (Just a little bit.)"

Ari clapped and replied, "Det var meget, meget god. Hvornår har du begynde at lære? (That was very, very good. When did you start learning?)."

"Jamen jeg startede da jeg var omkring 10 og fortsatte i 8 år, og jeg har fortsat med at tage lektioner og slukker siden jeg var 18. (Well I started when I was about 10 and continued for 8 years and I have continued to take lessons on and off since the time I was 18.)"

"That is so cool. It is like you were meant to be here with my big brother." she says next. She then turns to Eddie and asks, "So, what are some of the places you are going to show her tomorrow?"

"I'm not sure. Do you have any suggestions, little sister?" he asks with a smile on his face.

"Oh, she has to see Copenhagen Opera house because it is just so beautiful. You should just make a night of it and see a play there. Also you have to take her to the national museum and the Tivoli gardens. And one of my favorite places to go, you have to take her to the Bakken Amusement Park. And, last but not least, she has to see THE church. The church in which every king in our family has been baptized, as well as married, in. But don't be worried, Paige. The church is so beautiful and I have a feeling that you will love the way it looks."

She then takes a deep breath and lays her head on my legs and within minutes she is fast asleep. I gently lift her head and get up from under her. I turn back to Ari and lift her into my arms. Eddie smiles at me and opened to door into Ari's bedroom for me. I lay her in her bed and quickly remove her shoes as well as her tights. Then I wrap her sheet and comforter around her and place a light kiss to her temple. I smile down at her for a short second and then leave to find Eddie.

I find him sitting on the couch. A fire, that he must have just started, crackled in the fireplace. I sit down next to him and wrap my legs up under myself as I rested my head on his shoulder. I sighed and, with Eddie rubbing my back, I could feel my body melt into his side. We sit like this watching the fire in silence and I feel my love for Eddie grow. It was moments like this when I think of how, with my old boyfriends, this would feel uncomfortable and that makes me realize how much I truly love Eddie. I feel him place a soft kiss to the top of my head and then his cheek rests on my head.

"You will be an amazing mother one day. The way you just were with Ari was absolutely amazing. You may not think you will make a good mom but actions speak louder than words and your actions just stated something I already knew." he stated quietly.

"Thanks." I reply just as quietly as he had spoken just seconds ago.

I wake up to feel the warmth of sunlight on my face. I smile as I remember my night. The dinner with Ari, the cuddling with Eddie, and the sweet freedom into my dreams after a wonderful good night kiss. I stretch and rub my eyes as I sit up. After three knocks on the door, Søren walks in.

He looks up at me with a small smile and hands me an electronic tablet.

"This is your schedule for today. First you will have a meeting with the Queen. Just a warning but this is your test to see if you can live up to the standards she has set for the woman that holds her son's heart. Secondly, you will be with Eddie in a press conference. The purpose of this is to let the reporters know who you are and that you have the countries best interest at heart. Last, you will be having dinner with the King and Queen as well as the prime minister and his wife. I would suggest that you start to get ready for the day. Your meeting with the Queen is in two and a half hours. If you need anything, let me or any of the other help know. The Princess also said she will be here in an hour to help you pick what to wear." With a polite bow of the head, Søren walks back out the door. With a nod of my head, I get up and get in the shower. When I step out of the shower and dry off, I look in the mirror to try and decide what to do will my hair. I end up parting my hair on the side and I use a hair comb to to pull back the thicker half of hair. I look at the hair comb resting against my head. This is the family heirloom that was passed from mother to daughter in my mothers family. Eddie's words ring in my ears from the night before. I hope to be a good mother someday and I can only hope that this hair comb can be passed to many more generations. I had not noticed, but Ari had come into my room. She set her hands on my shoulders and smiled into the mirror. We said our hellos and then she walked out of the bathroom to go look through my clothes. I easily brush on some mascara and a small smudge of blush and a dab of pink lip gloss.

I walk out of the bathroom to find Ari sitting on my bed with an outfit laid out next to her. A pair of nice black trousers, a short sleeved teal shirt of satin that had tasteful ruffles around the neck, a gray jacket, and gray ballet flats that had a bow in the toe.

"My mother likes the house to feel like home. If you look casual but also ready to be presentable so if you were to be caught by the press you would not be criticized she will think better of you because you are prepared. Because the press conference will be in the house you will not have to change either. Eddie will most likely be in something just as casual as you are. For your dinner, you will need to be in something different and I think this," she points to a dress hanging on my wardrobe door, "will be perfect."

The dress is simple. It is straight and floor length with a sweetheart neckline with a sheer piece over that to make straps. The dark midnight blue color would look wonderful on the pale cream color of my skin. There are flowers on the left shoulder and a thick waist band right below the bust line. It was simple and classy looking and Ari was right. This was the perfect dress.

"Okay. That all sounds fine. Why am I so nervous? I don't have a reason to be nervous. Do I? No, I have no reason to be worried. Right?" I talk to myself as I grab the clothes from the bed and head behind the changing screen.

"Paige?" Ari asked from behind me, and I turn to look at her. "You have nothing to be nervous about. Eddie or myself will be with you the whole time. Okay?" In that moment, I knew I loved Ari like a sister because the comfort her words brought to me a piece of mind like a wave that washed away the nerves in my body.

"Thank you" I replied to Ari. And then I went to put on the outfit that my new little sister had picked out for me as I mentally prepared myself to meet the Queen of Denmark.

_Thank you so much for reading. I know I have not posted in a really long time but here I am. Please review. I know I say this all the time but it really dose make the time I spend worth it. Also I am looking for a beta for this story and all of my other stories as well. Please let me know if you would like to help me out. I should have the next chapter up in the next few weeks._

_~morningglory11_


	7. AN

Hey everyone! I know it has been a long time since my last posting. There has just been a lot going on but I want to start writing again. But for the next chapter I need some help from you guys.

* * *

><p>**SPOILERS**<p>

In the next chapter, Eddie and Paige are having a press conference and I need some more questions before I post. Please review or PM me with any ideas. I don't know how many I will use because I already have some but I need a few more to round out the number (and I can't really think or any more by myself). I want fun and serious questions, some of both would be nice to have. Again, thank you so much for reading and your help with this story.

~morningglory11

P.S. All of my stories have betas so I have updated this story with edited chapters and I will be doing the same with my others soon!


	8. AN (07032014)

Hi readers,

I know it has been forever since I last wrote but it has been a stressful and emotionally difficult few years for me and my family. I really want to upload soon but I still need some help with new ideas and any other bits of encouragement to keep writing would be so helpful! All of my stories now have betas so I will be uploading revised chapters in the next few days and hopefully getting a new chapter posted mid to late next week! I really appreciate all of the reviews so far and all of your kind words have helped me keep positive. Please let me know if you have any ideas, questions, or just about anything else that you would like to know about me and/or my stories. Have a fun 4th of July!

~morningglory11


End file.
